Bakura and Marik go to Arkham
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Yami Bakura and Yami Marik get caught by Batman while in gotham and sent to Arkham Asylum ,let the chaos begin.
1. Batman and the Shadow game

Bakura and Marik go to Arkham.

This is AU where Marik and Bakura still have their millennium items same for Yugi

**Batman and the shadow games.**

It was a normal night for the Dark knight of Gotham. The main concern this week was the fact of a popular new exhibit is coming to the Gotham museum of natural history, one that relates to a card game that is on the rise in Japan and in the U.S. Duel monsters. He remembered a couple months ago that he found Robin using the Bat computer to watch some tournament that took place in the city of Domino ran by the Kaiba corporation ran by the youngest C.E.O. in the world, Seto Kaiba. Then The boy wonder went and order himself a duel disk and built himself a duel monsters deck . He is kind of dreading tomorrow night for the fact that he will have to go to a sneak peek to the exhibit at the museum. Then he hear the alarm at the museum so he sprang in to action.

Catwoman was in cat paradise at the museum dozens of golden cat shape idols and, related carving . In the other side of the exhibit the gangster with the delusion of being the Greek god Zeus ,Maxim Zeus was just finishing trying to wreak the exhibit ,but ran after the Catwoman triped the alarm . He was running to the nearest exit and ran in to a white hair teen with chocolate colored eyes ,with a gold ring with a pyramid with a eye in the middle of it . At the other side of the museum exhibit hall Catwoman ran in to a teen clearly a Egyptian with blond hair carrying what looks like a golden stick with an golden ball with a pair of blade looking wings on top .

Batman got to the museum in time to see Maxim Zeus facing the white haired youth and notice that his attitude and personality change when he said "Lets play a game." then shadows wrap around the two people. Then he heard of Catwoman scream in terror and hear some evil chuckling . He decided to head over to the source of the screaming and when he got there he saw Catwoman with a glowing eye on her forehead and the man clearly in control of her body having her putting the artifact back in to there original spots . Then all of the sudden he heard Maxim Zeus Scream like no man have ever screamed before. The two suspects moved closer to him ,so he did the one only thing he could .he took a batarang and aimed at the white haired teen hiting him in the head ,and then with the return trip it hit the blond haired Egyptian teen in the head .

Commissioner James "Jim " Gordan was not really happy ,Maxim Zeus was sent in to a coma after his attacker attacked him same thing as Catwoman ,and Two foreign teenagers are now having to go to Arkham Asylum . Out of the blue the dark knight appeared in the shadows to talk to him . Gordan ask ,"Why did you do that ?"

Batman said, "I had no choice ,I have to check about their powers. Have you removed their items form them ?"

Gordan stated,"We only got the rod ,but the ring had embed it self in to the white haired boy."

In the padded van Yami Bakura woke up and said out loud "What in the name of Ra happened?"

Marik body moved ,but it is not Marik in control it was Yami Marik and said" We got knocked out by a man dressed up like a bat and hit us with a bat shaped object ,and now we are heading to a place called Arkham . I don't know thought my English is no the best."

Yami Bakura yelled "The insane Asylum, Arkham Asylum!?!"

"Don't worry once I can wake up my newest mind slave we will be out in a heart beat." said Yami Marik calmly.


	2. Enter the madhouse for the shadow magi

Deathknighttimas :I forgot to mention I do not own anything to the story.

Harley Quinn : Who the new cutey ? He is hot for a white hair guy with red eyes .

Poison Ivy : I don't care as long as I get the blonde guy . Beside I thought you like the Joker .

Deathknighttimas: (sweat drops) I hope they are going to survive in Arkham with you two.

**Enter the madhouse for the shadow magi.**

The padded wagon made its final approach to the imposing building of Arkham insane asylum . Yami Bakura was a little surprised that Yami Marik was not informing him about their escape plans yet to get out of Arkham . _"Well ''_ He thought to himself "_From all of the rumors I have heard about this place I can probably get a couple of villains that are frequent visitors to help me escape form this madhouse . Note to self not tell the host about this trip or he will go to Arkham ." _The padded wagon made it's final stop at the enterance of the insane asylum. The door in the back of the van opened up and huge muscle bound guards enter the back of the van and violently grabbed them and pulled them out of the van .

" WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY RA ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO US!?!" Shouted Yami Bakura

"Hopefully we can cure you two fine young gentlemen . I am your consenlor Mr. Bakura . My name is Mr. Bob ." said the man that came out of the insane asylum.

" SO WHERE IS MY BLANKING CONSENLOR !?!" Shouted Yami Marik while struggling in the restraint jacket.

"Mr. Ishtar you are a very interesting case and Dr. Hugo Strange would like to work on your case himself."stated Mr. Bob.

They enter the building that looks like it is a cross between Frankensteins castles and the Pegasus' castle in duelist kingdom . The hall that they are going to lead to their rooms all with Plexiglas walls with all sorts of people with all sorts of mental problems . They stop at a empty cell and in the cells next to it is a man wearing a mask with a green outfit with purple question marks on it ,and a woman with red hair ,green eyes and weirdly enough green skin .

" This is your cell Mr. Ishtar Dr. Strange will have your first appointment in 30 minutes." said Mr. Bob.

They walk down the hall more and stopped at a empty cell on the cell on the right side is a man clearly had some sort of freak accident where one half of his body was perfectly fine where as the other half was severely burned . In the cell on the other side was a woman appearing to be in a black and red jesters outfit minus the hat ,mask and make up at the moment ,she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Yami Bakura thought to him self _'who is the almost Kisara knock off '._

" This is your new cell I will be back in 30 minutes for your appointment Mr. Bakura." said Mr. Bob.

'_This is going to be great.' _thought Yami Bakura '_I need to get some allies and get out of here before Marik's sister finds out about this little side trip.' _Then a pair of paper airplanes flew in from the air holes in the Plexiglas wall.


End file.
